


Brother

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [84]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Brotherhood, Gen, Immortality, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Brother

Damon always considered Clint to be his brother.   
The younger man had a good relationship with him.   
At least better thwn Stefan.  
Clint always had his back.   
Clint never judged him.  
Or try to change him.  
Just accepted him for who he is.  
Over the years,   
He had kept an eye on Clint.  
His protégé is now a superhero.   
Damon is proud.


End file.
